Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide List of Tips (Season 1)
This is a list of tips shared during the episodes of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, arranged by subject. The First Day *During the first day: just relax, be yourself and don't panic! Try to make new friends and get to know your teachers for the year. *Some classes get full, so pick a different class you're good at. *Be on your BEST behavior. *Set goals for yourself during the school year. *Try to study before class. *If you're new, don't sweat it, talk to some people. *Have fun, get to know your teachers better. *Make sure you have all your school supplies. *Pick out clothes that show who you are to make a first impression. *Pay attention to the rules and then when you come home memorize them so you don't have to later on. *Make sure you always brush your hair and teeth before you go. Also make sure you have all your clothes on. *Try to make new friends your age and grade. *Make a list of H.W and say when its due so you won't forget, and to have a reminder *'Tip #109A - Get a haircut two weeks early' **And if you want a new 'do, get it two weeks early. This will give it a chance to grow in. *'Tip #305F - Stay together with electives' **The Middle School system will separate you from your friends but you can use your electives to stay together at least once. Plan ahead: pick the same class. It's simple. *'Tip #320A - No class is ever full' **No class is ever "full," it just reaches capacity. And to get in, all you need is Tip #320B. *'Tip #320B - Get teacher approval' **Get teacher approval. And a decent speech. *'Tip #503.B - Be ready for surprises' **''DON'T PANIC!'' **So I guess the only way to be really ''ready for the first day is to realize that nobody's ready. *'Tip #683.4 - Avoid overstuffing backpack''' **It's the first day of school and it can be totally frightening but the key to surviving it is whether you're ready... or not. So avoid overstuffing the backpack. It's dangerous and it might give you that helpless turtle look. * Tip #685HC - September = Summer ** And remember, September is still summer so hold off wearing the new fall fashions and heavy coat. ** AVOID HEAVY COATS ** Don't wear the fluffy coat! * Tip #736M - Avoid a last minute Mom job ** The last minute Mom job might give you an unwanted nickname for life. example: "coconut-head" Lockers * Tip #608.4 C - The One Turn ** Preset your lock's first two numbers so later you can open it with the classic "One "Turn." * Tip #618 B.1 - Avoid post-bell "door jam" * Tip #618 D - Use the "fast walk" ** Avoid "no running" rules with the "fast walk." You'll look totally ''stupid but save valuable time. (Unless you're up against a Sweeney--"he said the 'fast walk' is technically a 'slow run'") * '''Tip #625A - Sit closest to the door' ** The Fast Getaway ** Sit closest to the door for fast getaways. You'll be the first out and you'll avoid the frustrating "post-bell door jam." Bathrooms * Tip #093.6 - Go when everyone else is gone ** Be the last one in gym to leave the locker room and go when everyone else is gone. * Tip #111A - Use super-clean nurses' bathroom ** In the terrifying case that you have to "go for two," go directly to the nurses' office. There's always a super-clean private bathroom there. * Tip #111B - Tell the nurse you have a "stomachache" ** Tell your nurse that you have a "stomachache" and nine out of ten times she'll say, "do you have to go to the bathroom?" That's when you say, "yes." * Tip #115.D.H - Use hallway bathrooms DURING class ** If you absolutely cannot ''avoid hallway bathrooms, always go ''during ''class. Easily your best shot at privacy. * '''Tip #129.B - Use "Other" Bathrooms' ** Take advantage of the school's "Other" bathrooms. Project Partners Types of Project Partners # SMART AND SQUIRRELY #* Let them do all the work and get an A, but now he'll think you're best friends and cling to you like a lost puppy. # RELIABLE FRIEND #* Share the work evenly and maybe have a few laughs along the way. # TOTAL HOTTIE #* Will make you do all the work but you can stare at them all day. * Tip #3.054T - It's all about teamwork ** So remember, when it comes to project partnership it's all about teamwork. Detention * Tip #217 - In detention, the teacher is your bestfriend ** The teacher is your best ''friend. * '''Tip #219 - Don't do the crime if you can't do the time' ** So when it comes to detention, the best tip is try not to get ''detention. * '''Tip #625A - Stay close to the teacher' ** Cont. of Tip #217 Teachers *Try to do as much homework as you can in class so that you don't have much to do at home. *Take notes when the teacher is talking. *Always try to be the best student in your class. *Due dates are closer than they appear, be sure to do your projects/homework ON TIME! *'Tip #104 - Don't be afraid to raise your hand' **The Questioning Teacher: Even if you get it wrong, they'll love you for trying and then give you the answer. * Tip #112 - Do whatever you can to stay awake ** The Boring Teacher: Always have something in handy that can keep you and the class awake. * Tip #125 - Focus on the teaching, not the teacher ** The Distracting Teacher: Go to Tip #611.ii * Tip #338.XU - Don't kiss up, do the work ** The Evil Teacher whose goal is to destroy you teacher (but it also works on every other teacher!) ** I know it doesn't feel like it but teachers are people too and if you just do the work or at least try in class, you'll be amazed how much your grades shoot up. * Tip #361.1 T-P - Helping the teacher doesn't make you teacher's pet ** Even though it's the teacher's job to help us, it doesn't make you teacher's pet if you help them once in a while. * Tip #611.ii - Keep your eye on your work ** The Distracting Teacher: Keep your eye on your notebook--where it belongs! * Tip #940.86 - As a last resort, transfer to another class ** In some cases, transfer might be a last resort. Seating *Sit next to new people to make new friends. *Avoid sitting next to the bullies or the class clown, since they will only distract you. *Sitting in front helps you learn better so when you take a test you are ready. *Sit near the door to get to your classes quicker. *Stay away from really talkative people. You won't EVER be able to concentrate on ANYTHING! *Sit around nice people just in case it is your seat forever. *If you sit next to your friends you may be distracted. Friends tend to like to talk to you. *Sitting in the front doesn't always mean that you will always get called on when the teacher asks a question. *Stay away from the back rows! * Try to avoid sitting next to the window, It may seem like a good idea, but in the summer the sun will cook you. In the cold it gets breezy. * Tip #334.3F - When you're sitting with your friends, you are at the cool table ** When you're sitting with your friends, you are at the cool table. * Tip #513.3 - Sit next to new people ** If you wanna make some new friends, try sitting next to some new people. If you're not making new friends, move. ''It's just a matter of time before you make a connection. * '''Tip 514.7 - Stay away from the window because the sun will fry you' ** Avoid sitting next to the window. Sure, it's got a great view, but on those occasions when the sun pops out, you'll sizzle. * Tip #523.B - Stay away from sitting next to bullies ** Always try your best to avoid sitting next to bullies unless you need something from them. Tryouts *Remember that practice makes perfect. *Don't be afraid of trying out new things because you just might like it. *Be prepared! *If you don't make it, tryout for something else! *'Tip #273.56 - Being first doesn't help your chances' **When trying out for school sports, try to remember that being first in the sign up sheet does not ''increase your chances of making the team. *'Tip #857.6 - Don't give up, just practice, get better, maybe taller, and make it next time''' **If you don't make it in like me, don't give up, just practice, get better, maybe taller, and make it next time. *'Tip #882.1-3 - Get the right equipment' **When trying out for sports, it's important to show up with the right equipment. *'Tip #883.1 - Visualize like the pros' **It's proven by pro coaches that watching a sport makes you better at that sport. It's called visualization--and it totally works! *'Tip #883.2C - Make sure the coach notices you' **And the idea is to impress the coach so stay close to make sure they see you and ''your skills. And try not to hit the coach. Crushes Types of Crushes # WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE #* Also known as the "don't have a chance in this lifetime" crush # SOMEONE LIKES YOU... #* ... BUT YOU DON'T LIKE THEM AND YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT THEIR FEELINGS # YOU LIKE THEM AND YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY LIKE YOU #* ... AND SOMETIMES WHEN YOU SEE THEM, YOU BABBLE LIKE AN IDIOT #* Babbling is never a good idea. *Sometimes they're way out of your league, but try anyway, it's okay if they say no. *Get to know them first then, ask them out *Be yourself and go talk to him/her. *If your crush doesn't like you remember you could still be friends. *If you're going to talk to your crush, don't make up lies about yourself. *Be sure that your crush likes you before you ask them out. *It's okay for a girl to ask a boy out. *be nice to them *Practice what you are going to say to your crush before saying it *'Tip #909.1A - The Direct Approach. Just Ask!' **Just ask! It's what I call the "direct approach." *'Tip #909.1b - Indirect Approach--Get Noticed. Try a simple "Hello."' **There are also many indirect approaches to consider. First, you gotta get noticed! A simple "Hello" is a good start. Dances *If you have no one to dance with, just dance with friends or dance all by yourself. *Don't eat a lot of food. If you do, then you could vomit or need to go to the bathroom. *Don't stress, or you'll make a mess. *You should not dress up in work clothes. *'Tip #308.4g - Dress for a dance. Cool and comfortable.' *'Tip #308.4h - Go to the dance with a group of friends''' **If you don't have a date it doesn't mean you have to go alone. Meet up with some friends before the dance and go together. *'Tip #309 - Careful not to overdress' **If you arrive alone and completely overdressed, you'll look like Cookie. *'Tip #309.8.2 - Have fun, don't have super-high expectations and go with the flow' **THE FINAL AND MOST IMPORTANT TIP EVER (which was technically Moze's tip all along) Have fun. Don't have super-high expectations and go with the flow. *'Tip #309.8.3 - It's a dance, so DANCE' **It's a dance, so DANCE *'Tip #309.54 - Crossing the dance floor can be tough...' **'Dance across the floor to get through a crowd' **Crossing the dance floor can get tough. To gain access, dance your way across the floor. *'Tip #309.41c - Break the ice with a cool beverage' **To break the ice with a potential dance partner, bring them a drink. It's old-fashioned but it works. Sick Days Types of Sick Days # REALLY SICK #* Which means you should probably go home and rest. # FAKING IT #* When you fake it to get out of a test, or other painful school activity. Which means you better have some serious fake symptom if you wanna go home. *If you are sick don't wait, go to the nurses office immediately. *If a teacher is away sick get used to a new substitute teacher *If you're home sick, email the teacher to find out what you missed *If your teacher is sick and you get a sub teacher, don't do whatever you want, the sub will tell your real teacher what you did. *'Tip #987.4 - Home sick? Ask a friend for notes' **'Ask a friend to video a class' **Avoid falling behind in class and get a classmate to make copies of notes from the days you miss. But make sure that person takes good notes. ''Or better yet, get someone to video tape the class. Spelling Bees. *Do not be sad if you did not make it because at least you tried. *Don't go to the spelling bees if you are not good at spelling. *If it's timed, '''do not' say "um..." *'Tip #966.1.3 - Practice, Practice, Practice' **To avoid choking, you need confidence. And the best way to build confidence is practice. *'Tip #966.1.3BVD - Imagine audience in their underwear' **Choking can be caused by stage fright. An old but effective trick to beat stage fright is imagine the audience in their underwear so they look less scary. *'Tip #966.1.4 - Prepare for distractions ' **It also helps to prepare for distractions. Rumors *Just because you hear it from a friend or another student does not make it true! *If a rumor about someone comes to you, think to yourself....SO WHAT! *Most of the time a rumor is, when someone heard a sentence out of context. *If you hear a rumor don't ignore it confront the person who is lying and tell them that he or she is a very nice person and a fun person and they shouldn't be lying about them and tell the person who is spreading the rumors how she or he would feel if someone made a rumor about them. *Don't start a rumor about the person you hate. *If someone started one about you, go to a teacher, or a trusted adult. *'Tip #308 - If you're on the wrong end of a rumor, IGNORE IT!' **If you're on the wrong end of a rumor, don't panic, just ignore it. *'Tip #312 - Don't believe rumors and don't spread them' **Rumors. Sometimes they're fun but usually they are nothing but trouble. So don't believe them and don't spread them. Photo Day *Bring an extra outfit in case something happens to the first outfit *Bring a hair brush to fix your hair before the picture *If you force to smile or say cheese that isn't your real smile picture something funny in your head and your real natural smile will come out. *Don't open your mouth when you think of something funny because you don't want to look like your sneezing. *'Tip #487.4.25 - It's okay to practice your smile' **There's nothing wrong with practicing a smile. Especially if you're uncomfortable posing. *'Tip #487.6W - Be yourself' **Dress like yourself, not like someone you saw on TV. *'Tip #487.91 - Only dress up the part the camera sees' **Remember you only have to dress up where the camera sees. *'Tip #763.6A - Take practice photos' **You'll feel less pressure having your picture taken if you're used to being around the camera. Remember: the camera is your friend. *'Tip #763.7W - Don't like the photo? Try again on make up day' **If you don't like your photo, find out if your school has a make up date for photos. But I don't think I want a make up photo. Pictures are memories. And this is definitely gonna be one big memory. (Ned Bigby--Chicken!) *'Tip #867.6G - Don't talk, just smile' **Don't talk when the picture is taken or you might look like Martin Qwerly. *'Tip #867.8H - NO BLINKING!' **Oh, and try not to blink. *'Tip #867.9.K - Pick a pose, not your nose!' **This one's.. self-explanatory. Elections *Treasurer: Good for beginners. *Vice President: Informs the students. *Best and hardest is Class President. *Go big with posters. *Hand out fliers. *Keep it short and simple for speeches. *Try to be yourself *For speeches don't sweat it, it's not like your giving the speech to become the president of the U.S.A. *If your shy when giving speeches, picture everyone in their underwear. *Practice saying your speech to avoid pausing, saying "umm", and stopping between words. Talent Shows *Don't like something? Don't complain, change it. *Everybody has a talent. *Express yourself and have fun. *Find your talent and go for it. *If you don't want to perform your talent, don't force yourself; just watch from the audience and have a good time. *And don't make fun of other kids' talents. Who knows? You could be next. *If you want to perform in a talent show, but are too nervous, get a friend to do something with you. Computer Lab *Use computer lab time wisely. *Sign up early. *Don't try to fix the computer by yourself, Ask your teacher for help. Backpacks *Pack tissues,sharpened pencils, etc. *Put your name on everything *Empty your bag before throwing it out *Make sure your bag is zipped *Clean out your backpack every week *put what you really need in it Best Friends *Friends look out for each other. *Talk about problems with your friends. *Everyone needs a best friend. *Never talk behind their back. *If a friend is there for you, be there for them *Make sure they know what your good at vice versa when it involves school help each other out Day Dreaming *Don't be too obvious. *Avoid the Out-the-Window dream. *Daydream at an educational classroom item. *Daydreaming actually helps you come up with solutions. *Avoid drooling. *If you're day dreaming look in front of the class, don't stare into space. * It's best to not daydream in class, as you could miss important things. Try your hardest not to. Gym *Wear something light to stay cool. *Wash your gym clothes twice a week. *Take a sink shower if the showers freak you out (if you have showers). *It would help if you had a brush, deodorant, and any other things to help you look like when you came in. *Be a good sport nobody likes a sore looser only good sports are winners. * Bring wipes to wipe down your body if you aren't comfortable with sink showers or regular showers. Cheaters *Cheaters never win, winners never cheat. *Use the book barrier to keep cheaters from cheating *If there's a cheater near you, ask to move *If you positively need to tell a teacher, tell them anonymously to avoid being called a snitch *Do not get tricked by a cheater. Bullies *Teachers are a bully - free zone. *If you know their schedule, you can avoid them *Find out about peer mediation. *Tell a parent, teacher, or a counselor. *get a bully box so if you see bullying write on a piece of paper and put it in the bully box Emergency Drills *Chill out, don't panic. *Always listen, you never know when it might be handy. The New Grade *Make “New Grade Resolutions”. *New grades are better with new friends. *Don't worry if the first day isn't perfect. *Stick with Resolutions. *Don't judge a teacher by their first day. Dodge Ball *Stay elusive, stay in the game. *Feed balls to best throwers. *Use the lob and drill attack. *If you want to avoid getting hit, stay near the coach. They will try to throw the ball at you less. *Keep your knees bent to increase your reflexes. *Have the faster runners to get the balls. Reading *Keep a schedule, if you have to read a novel, calculate how many pages per day you have to read. 8-10 pages a day sounds a lot less scary than a 220-page novel. *Online quick notes help you keep on track. Note: It is not a replacement for actual reading. *Start a book club. *Actually read the book. * Imagine it in your mind what it would be like in real life. Principals *See the principal for problems. *Get to know the principal. *Always go to the principal if you're being bullied. *Principals always believe the truth so always tell the truth, they might reduce the punishment if you just tell the truth. *Don't be afraid of the principal. Popularity *If you're not popular in the top ten, you're popular in your top ten. *Don't try to be popular. It's not worth the hassle. *It's silly to look up to popular kids cause they're just like us. *It doesn't matter if you are not popular, you can still hang out with friends. Stressing Out *Too much stress isn't healthy so avoid too much stress. *Don't let stress vision get the best of you because things may not be that bad. *Over-scheduled? Schedule some goof off time. *Grades are important but not the most important thing in life. Dismissal *Make a pit stop before the big ride home. *Use dismissal as de-stress and wind down time. *Have a dismissal check - list. School Play *Actors (Take center stage). *Like Acting? The play is where to start. *Don't act? Work behind the scenes: *Lighting and effects (make it look and sound alive). *Wardrobe/costume (To wear? or not to wear?). *Stage Manager (makes everything go smoothly). *Stage Hands (put everything in the right place). *Ask or audition to work lights or background announcer. .Get in a group and come up with ideas of what you should be or do. Art Class *Wear smocks and hats or wear your art. *Not a painter? Ask about photography projects. *Make art class, homemade gift time. *Just express yourself! Lost & Found *Chain it and don't lose it. *Put your name on everything *(May have been a joke, but still good advice:) Don't put your name on your underwear. If you lose those, you don't want anybody to know. *Don't take anybody else things from lost & found. Embarrassment *Always keep extra clothes in your locker in case of accidental wetting. *Be careful what you eat. *Know what to say before you say it. *Don't over eat those "Fart Starters" (like Eggplant, broccoli, and beans). *Always check teeth after lunch. *Always check your zipper! *If someone laughs at you just laugh and say oops. *Don't care what other people say. The Bus *Use bus time for homework time. *Look before you sleep. *Use the shift to protect your seat. *Use the "seat hop" to move around the bus. Bad Hair Days *For guys, hats hide grease, grime, and fleas. *For girls, scrunchies and clips can tame the wildest mane. *And nothing cures a bad hair day like a good haircut. Revenge *Don't do it. It's an endless line where nobody wins. *If you feel like getting revenge on someone, talk to a counselor School Records *Your permanent record follows you to high school, so don't do bad things. *If you do good things, good things could happen in return. The Library *Don't wait to get to the library. *Can't find a book? Find out who has it. *The library isn't just for checking out books You can also make friends in the library. Volunteering *Get your friends to pitch in, it'll be fun. *A few hours can make a huge difference. *Never judge that you won't have fun. Just try it and maybe you'll have a great time Hallways *Beware of "The Reverse Commute". *Find alternate routes if you have a reverse commute. *You can talk to friends (or that special someone), but make it snappy. *Never get caught running or without a pass *Stay away from bullies. *Get a map of the school to chart the quickest path for different classes or occasions. Friends Moving *Have a far away friend? Make phone dating. *IM'ing and web cams keep far away friends close. *make sure you have their phone number Boys *Never be bummed, go with a day with the boys. *If you really like someone ask them out.. *NEVER ask a girl out just because she's "hot". Try to get to know her and like her for her. Your relationship will last longer. DON'T RUSH IT! Girls *Be honest and be yourself around girls. *For boys and girls. If you are nervous, just take a deep breath and be yourself. *Wear deodorant. *Don't show off. It just backfires. *If you like a girl just ask them out or take your time by becoming friends. *Compliment them. *Don't act like a jerk around girls just to make you look cool. It makes you look like a fool, and girls won't like you for that. In fact, they will probably try to avoid you. Be honest with your feelings, and if you like a girl, just come right out and say it, they will appreciate you being honest with them, and that will raise your chance of getting a girlfriend. Cell Phones *Don't make a call while doing something else or talking to someone else. its rude. *If you're on a date, don't text anyone. *Recharge your battery every night. *Turn off your phone when you get to school; you don't want people to call you in class. *When you talk and walk at the same time, make sure you look forward. *Only text when you are NOT in class. Getting Organized *Get rid of clutter in your backpack and locker once a week. *If you go calendar, make sure to mark down the days that a quiz, test, and special events are coming up in your locker or backpack. *Always have pencils handy. *Accordion folders rock! *Make a planner and see if you need to do something for school or get something done. Extra Credit *If you get pretty low grades, make an extra credit report to move up in class. *Don't make too many extra credit reports at one time! You'll get mixed up! *Don't forget to spend as much time on the written part! Fundraising *Use inexpensive and used prizes for games. *If it's "fun", people will pay to play. *Volunteer to paint boards for new games. *Try having a car wash *Don't be boring. Make fundraising fun - raising. Competition *Competition can be a motive. *Don't enter a competition if you're not ready. *Don't let competitions take over your life. It's how you play the game. Making New Friends *Don't judge someone because of their clothes or face. *Ask people to join your table and make friends. *Be nice and be yourself Positives & Negatives *Being Positive is contagious. *Unfortunately, so is being negative. * Try to be as positive as possible, it will put you, and people around you in a much better mood. Money *Need cash fast? Try babysitting, pet care and cleaning services. *Know what and when you're getting paid. *Remember, there is no such thing as "Easy Money". If you want money, you got to work hard at it! *Always take emergency money in case you forget lunch or if you need a notebook, go to a local school store and buy one with the money. *Sell something that you don't want and somebody does. Easy. * Be smart with your money. Parties *Dress nicely, but be yourself. *Keep your breath fresh, avoid stinky foods. *And have fun at parties. Health *More than a class, health is a lifesaver so pay attention. *Take care of mood swings by eating breakfast. *Take care of an embarrassing itch by taking shower regularly. *DON'T Worry! Just look around your class, and remember... this will eventually happen to all of your classmmates! Jealousy *Be confident, be grateful, not jealous. *Control jealousy; don't let it control you. *Don't be to jealous with someone else. *Don't be jealous that the boy you like is going out with one of your friends Tests *Face the facts for multiple choice. *Never second guess. Your first answer is probably right. *Study hard to do good *Go with a study group before the test starts. *Take a week to be a geek. *Study every night before you go to sleep. *Ask a teacher if you don't get something. *Always have flash cards handy so you can make any time, a study time. *Make a study list When You Like Someone Who is Going Out With Someone Else *Be nice and make yourself a potential date. *Don't come down too strong. *Remember that school relationships RARELY last forever. *Try not to get jealous and remember that they might break up. The New Semester *Make a new semester to-do list. *Get started doing things on your list ASAP (as soon as possible). *Make sure that you know where all your classes are. *Try to do better than your last semester. *Try to maybe get on honor roll or principal's list this time. *Try to make new friends. *If there are any new people (teachers, principles, students... ); try and help them feel home by being nice to them Electives *If you're good at it, take it. *Don't let teasing stop you. *Do great with a great teacher *Don't sign up for something you're not good at, even if you're friends are taking that class. Pep Rallies *Brainstorming creates great ideas and speeches. *Plan fun teacher/student challenges. *Hand out awards. *Bring money for snacks. Lunch *Check school lunches that are posted on school bulletin boards and online. *If you don't like your lunch, trade it. *Get in line early *Don't eat any stinky foods or foods that make you have gas. *Don't use your shirt as a napkin. Notebooks *Take easy and neat notes *Copy your notes in a second notebook to lock the information in your head. *If you are out sick, have a responsible person take good notes for you. *If a teacher says something twice, underline it because it will show up on a test. Video Projects *Keep it short, time is limited. *Get a jump on the project and start early. *Quickly erase any embarrassing shots. *Always click protector tabs on your tapes. Math *You can't ignore math, it is everywhere. *When you come across something difficult, be positive, and believe in yourself. *Ask questions right away, don't wait! *Study group + friends = No Math anxiety. *Without math we are cavemen eating mud. *you may not enjoy it but you just need to look at it in a different way it may even help you. Vice Principals *Tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts. *Vice Principals never believe liars, even if they are telling the truth for once. Mondays *Wear your all-time favorite outfit on Mondays. *Make Mondays "Favorite Lunch Days". *Make Monday fun - day. *Watch your favorite movies *Organize a favorite game with friends Your Body *Don't freak out, your body will change. *Stay active and stay healthy. *Don't worry about what people say. Procrastination *Ask your teacher for help. *List your tasks in order of importance. *Don't do nothing, keep working hard. Gross Biology Dissection *If you don't want to do dissection to a live/dead animal, ask your teacher if you could do virtual dissection. It's not messy or gross. *A note from a parent can get you out of anything. *Don't make fun of squeamish kids, you could be next. Upper Class Men *Don't get in the way of 8th graders *Walk with your friends in dangerous zones. *Beware of Upper Class Men traditions Dares *If you say no to a dare you're not being a chicken, you're being smart. *Dangerous dares are not worth it. Bad Habits *Admit you have a bad habit and get psyched to beat it. *Replace bad habits with healthier habits. *Take small steps to beat your bad habit. *Think about life without your bad habit. Substitute Teachers *The normal teacher will return. *Get to know the substitute you might like them *Be nice they could send a good report to your teacher *Just because your regular teacher isn't there, doesn't mean you can behave badly. They are going to report all activity to the teacher. The New Kid *Invite the new kid to lunch. *Introduce yourself. *Be yourself, you'll make friends. *And if you are making new friends with a new kid be good to them and introduce them with your friends. *Don't judge by the way they look or come from, get to know them first Valentine's Day *Avoid giving mushy-lovey cards. *Funny cards = less pressure. *Get in on the fun with an anonymous card. *If you have a crush get her/him something *Don't say anything that makes someone else feel bad School Websites *Use cool web design software for a cool website. *Set up a live web-cam in your school. *Volunteer to keep the website updated. Shyness *Change your look - change your self image, but make sure you are still true to yourself. *Develop your social skills. *Scare your shyness by facing it. *Try to talk to more people, and introduce yourself to new friends. Nicknames *If you don't like your nickname, you could try talking to your friends about it and give them suggestions for another one. *Do something funny or something for charity, they then will call you a nickname that you are fine about. *Don't let a nickname bother you. Asking Someone Out *Avoid freezing and practice how to ask. *Good places to ask out - Cafeteria, Hallway, Outside by flowers *Bad places to ask - Gym Class *Can't ask someone out if they're going out with someone else. *Get an "Ambassador" to screen your potential date. *Not everyone says yes so be ready. *They are more likely to say yes if you ask them directly. *When asking someone out, just be yourself. Recycling *Reuse recyclables and create things or art. *Start your own recycling program at school. *Use reusable totes for lunch instead of paper bags . April Fool's Day *Keep reminding yourself it's April Fool's Day so you can be ready for the tricks somebody's gonna pull on you. *If there is an unusual atmosphere, it's a prank. *Keep your pranks nice and playful. *Don't do pranks on the same person because they'll know if it's a prank. Excuses *Keep your excuses realistic, and not something like the dog ate my homework. *Don't lie about forgetting something, your teacher most times will understand or give you more time. Secrets *Don't tell secrets. You could hurt someone. *If a secret hurts a friend, say sorry. *Sometimes revealing a secret will make you feel better. *Don't tell a secret to someone you know will break. *It's always best not to tell someone a secret. School Car Wash *Bring extra clothes. *Keep your schedule flexible for weather. *Advertise near traffic. *A wet car is not always a clean car. *Do better at washing someones car they might really appreciate it. Spirit Week *You don't have to go crazy to show school spirit. *Don't get upset if you're not Spirit King or Queen. *All that matters is to have FUN! *Don't forget your spirit, improvise! Clothes *Some clothes never go out of style: jeans, button shirts, T-shirts and hi-tops(Converse). *Clothes seem to affect who you are. *If certain clothes aren't comfortable, don't wear them.. Yearbook *Submit your own fun photos. *Hurry and get your money in early. *Try not to put mean things and comments in your yearbook. Career Week *Subscribe to magazines and internet sites. *Try different jobs. *Remember that these are just proposals. You can be whatever you wanna be in your life. Music Class *Practice and master the BASICS. *Open yourself up to other types of music, such as classical. *If you don't find the right instrument at first, it's okay, everyone has their instrument. Class Clown *Clown around the Cafeteria - Good. *Clown around Vice Principal - Bad. *Beware of sitting next to the Class Clown. *Class clowns can get you into trouble. Failing *If you fail, don't overreact. *If you're failing, try something new. *Talk to your Guidance Counselor for advice on how to pass. *Ask the teacher if you can do more in the class to pass the class. This tip always works so don't be shy. Tutors *Ask your teacher about tutor options. *Don't be afraid to ask for a new tutor. *Beware of tutors who do the work for you. *Don't beat yourself up. If you have a tutor, it doesn't mean you're dumb. Study Hall/Free time *Tell a friend you'll talk later or move. *If it's loud, use headphones. *Use the book barrier. *If you need to study ask to go to the library. Double Dating *Double Dating = Less Pressure. *Avoid awkward silences with double dating. The Last Day *Clean out your locker or it will get donated. *Get your projects or you'll never see them again. *It's the last day to get your yearbook signed. *Say goodbye to all your friends and ask for summer reading list because its for a grade. Category:Lists